The Third Release
by whitemoon46
Summary: In the future, Espada 0 diff one than in manga has destroyed everything. Now meet, Rika Kurosaki. Occupation: Soul Repear from the future, here to change the past. How: She's gonna teach the gang, Third Release! written before real espada 0 came out
1. Rika Kurosaki

Prologue

It was gaining. She ran, fast. But she wasn't fast enough.

It became a pattern. Run, look back, stumble, run. Over and over again.

Her raven, black hair was sprayed all over her face, drenched in the rain. She couldn't see anything except the road in front of her. Perhaps it was the rain, but it could have been her tears as well.

At last, she fell, but it wasn't to stand up again, Pain shot from her ankle as it laid there in an odd angle. She looked away, waiting for the final blow.

But the blow never came. Instead, the temperature began to drop a few degrees. She began to shudder, but she wasn't able to see the hallow being sliced in half, for she soon fell unconscious. She also didn't feel the gentle, but strong hands pick her up into the air.

Soon, she was on her way towards Soul Society.

* * *

Chapter 1

"Is she awake?"

"No, not yet. Be patient now, she is just about too,"

She heard voices. _Who were they? Where was she? What was she doing here, and for how long?_ To answer these questions, last nights event came pouring in through her head.

The hallow. Was she dead? No, she could still feel herself breathing. Slowly, and painstakingly, she opened her eyes.

She was lying down on a soft, white bed, with a thin blanket covering her. The walls around her were painted white as well, and on her right, next to the door, was a medium-sized window giving her a full view of the clear, blue sky. She realized that the room was practically bare except for the bed, and a small, round table with a flower vase on top.

She turned herself to the left to get a better baring of the room. Instead, she saw a beautiful woman looking calmly down at her. She had long hair, as dark as her's, held in a simple braid.

"Where am I?" She flipped open the cover and tried to stand up; she failed miserably.

It was then she realized that she was covered in cuts and bruises. Her right arm and ankle were bandaged up as well.

"I suggest that you do not get up yet, child," the woman advised kindly.

"Where am I?" she repeated.

"You are in Soul Society, Division Four. I am Retsu Unohana. Now, your turn. You look human, but you can see us. Also, when the hallow was chasing you, you released a huge amount of reiatsu.

Enough to make you one of us, and enough to give the hallow a reason to want to eat your soul, yet, we have no records of you.

This is very much like the incident with Kurosaki-Kun, and if you have the ability to become a Soul Reaper, then be it. The war is not far off, and we need all the help we can get," she told her.

But, she didn't mention that her reiatsu was bigger that kurosaki-kun's. She also didn't mention she had and amount which could be captain level.

The girl smiled as her her hand went up instinctively up to her neck.

"Well, that would make sense. After all, I'm not from here... at least not in this time,"

Captain Unohana looked as calm as ever, but now, all her attention was focused on the little girl.

"My name is Rika. Rika Kurosaki, and I'm from the future,"

* * *

**15 Years Earlier**

"I'll go."

She was facing the once First Division Captain, Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryusai. They looked each other in the eye, and a thousand understandings past by them.

The room was quiet for more than a minute till Yamamoto broke the silence.

"It will be very dangerous, but you know that, don't you? You also realize that you are also our only other chance. Unforutnatley, the Time Crystal will only let a kid travel through time. If we could we would wait till it can take adults, but we have no time,"

"Don't worry! I can do it!" Rika said eagerly.

Yamamoto nodded firmly as he slowly handed the little girl a glowing, blue orb. She turned it carefully around in her hands, feeling the smoothness, and finally, slipped it over her head.

"You must come back, at whatever costs, Rika. Kurosaki- kun can not bare to loose you as well,"

Rika nodded solemnly. "When I come back, mother will be here."

"Remember, before you go, that you have until one month to teach the the final release, or the war - both here and there- will start. We can not afford to..." he trailed off as a blinding flash of blue light filled the room.

Yamamoto shook his head. Sighing, he muttered, "Just like her parents."

* * *

"Get Captain Yamamoto – now!" she ordered her lieutenant.

Surprised at her Captain's urgency, she stumbled, barley managing to get out of the room without falling flat on her face.

Meanwhile, Captain Unohana got a better look at the girl's face. She was surprisingly short, a couple inches shorter that Captain Hitsugaya. She had medium length black hair, and warm brown eyes. She could tell right away that they were Kurosaki-kun's, but who was her mom?

The two didn't have to wait long fo the first division Captain Yamamoto soon joined them.

Captain Unohana bowed slightly as Rika attempted to do the same. She smiled as she remembered something from her own time.

"What is this urgent story I have to hear?" he asked as he seated himself down on a chair that Kotetsu-san had just brought in.

Rika began to retell her story, leaving nothing out. Captain Yamamoto looked grave as she got further into her story, but he listened in complete silence.

"In the future," she gulped, holding tears back, she managed to choke out, "People died in the war. Many people. Except you, father, and me, _everyone is dead_."

The three words hung in the air, creating darkness in the once bright room. Silence began to fill the room till Captain Yamamoto asked quietly, "Captain Unohana, will you kindly leave us alone for a moment?"

With that, she was gone.

"Retsu Unohana, alert all the captains and lieutenants. Call in anyone who you believe is skilled with their zanpaktou's."

"Yes, Captain"

Every Captain and Vice Captain was gathered around in straight rows in the meeting room. They all looked slightly puzzled, wondering what the emergency was. The lieutenants stood behind their captains and the captains stood facing each other. Behind them were Shinigamis picked by Retsu Unohana with good control of their powers. This group was made up of Ichigo, Rukia, Ikkaku, Yumichika, and a couple others.

They all straightened up as Captain Yamamoto entered the room with Rika by his side in her shinigami form. He said, "This is Rika, and she's here to teach you your sword's third release,"

Murmurs spread through the room. Ignoring them, she whipped out her zanpaktou as whispered softly, _"Awaken; Third Release!"_

Mist covered up Rika. People began to squint, trying to get a better view of the girl. Slowly, it began to fade away, and one by one, they began to gape.

Floating slightly in the air was Rika. Her hair had grown longer, and she was dressed in a simple, white kimono. Her face changed slightly as well, for she looked more mature. Her face had lost its cute edge, but that was replaced by beauty and elegance. Ribbons of ice and fire twirled itself around her, and finally reaching the back to form wings. The wings were from separates sets, though. On her right was a sparkling wing mad completely of ice, while her left, opposite like, was made of fire. In her hands, she held a sword with half the blade and hilt white, and the other completely black. Not to mention; her reiatsu had doubled, but her reiatsu was in control.

When she spoke, it was as if two were speaking, but then again, the voices were one. "The Third Release will allow you to become one with you zanpaktou's. It does not take long to master, but it takes much trust. You must learn to fight as one…" She began to trail off, her eyes closing….

"Catch her!" Ichigo shouted.

Swiftly, Captain Hitsugaya, the closest one to Rika at that moment, held his arm out, catching the now unconscious Rika. Both Ichigo and Hitsugaya's face streaked with concern.

Just than, a shinigami barged into the room, causing everyone to forget about the Third Release for a moment. Slightly out of breath, the shinigami said, "Captain! There is a massive attack of menos in Karakura! We are needed there now!"

Captain Yamamoto was now alert. He said, "Byakuya, Renji, Hitsugaya, Madarame, Yumichika, Rukia, and Ichigo, _hide_. Go, and learn the Third Release. _You_ _will be able to master it. _The rest of you, head out to Karakura. Leave no menos alive. Got that?"

As soon as he fisnished talking, they were all heading towards their destination.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**Hope you guys liked it! Please PLEASE review!! I know its not very interesting, but I hope it does later on!**


	2. Icy Plain

Chapter 2

**Rika's POV**

I could feel myself blacking out. By now you could say that I was used to it. But, when I fell, I felt those cold hands. It was those hands that had helped me up so many times, but I couldn't bring myself to remember whom those hands belonged to.

I could hear voices yet again. They were calling to me. I began to open my right eye, fallowed by the left one. I was surrounded by a group of shinigamis. I forced myself to smile. They didn't smile back.

"What happened?" I asked. I knew that they weren't smiling back for a reason.

"There was an attack, right after you passed out. We're in hiding. We need you to teach us the Third Release as soon as you can. We have to help them, not to mention the war is right around the corner," said the shinigami to my left.

I felt myself sighing. My eyes were feeling heavy again and…

"Give her a rest!" said Rukia. "You go back to sleep, and when your energy is resorted, you can start teaching us."

I nodded and went back to sleep.

"Go back to when you first met your spirit. Go back to the place where it all started. Talk and become one," I said to them.

Unlocking the Third Release was all about being one and together. You had to move together, think together, and fight together.

"Easier said than done," muttered a bald headed guy.

I rolled my eyes and said, "If a ten year old can do it, so can you!"

Unlike him, I could see some of the others actually concentrating. Some had pained looks on their faces. I knew that some didn't want to go back to the beginning, where it all started. For some, it was a painful task.

"Any hints you can offer us?" asked my…. For now, I'll just call him… Ichigo.

"There are no shortcuts," I said repeating exactly what he will say in the future.

"Just think of something you're fighting for."

"That helps," baldy muttered again. This time I "accidentally" kicked him.

"When I go into my Third Release, I go back to where I met her. I think of my mother and how I can bring her back…"

No one said anything. I smiled; realizing even baldy had his eyes closed now.

"Just believe in you spirit. It led you this far, and it can lead you furthur.

* * *

**Hitsugaya's POV**

The icy plain I died on. I had to go back, but yet, I knew I couldn't. The first time I met Hyōrinmaru.

"Go back to when you first met your spirit. Go back to the place where it all started. Talk and become one," Rika said.

She was so young, but she knew. She knew of the pain some had to go through. Could I go back to that icy plain? No.

I smiled slightly, getting distracted when I saw Rika kicking Madarame-kun as he talked back to the girl.

"Hyōrinmaru, I don't want to go back," I said to him, knowing how childish it sounded.

"But you must. You want to defend Soul Society, don't you?" he growled softly back at me.

"Yes, but that plain…"

"I will be with you all the way. Fight as one, remember?" he wrapped his cool tail around me.

"Yes," I whispered, "Take me back…"

Rika was sitting next to me. She had tugged me out of concentration. She smiled and said, "Sorry, did I disturb you?"

I noticed I was frowning pretty hard right then. I softened up slightly and said, "No, you didn't,"

"I can tell you don't want to go back," she said.

I tried to hold the surprise in, but it escaped me. "How did you know?"

"Your face!" she said smiling. Did she ever frown?

I sighed. The girl came closer and laid her hand over mine. It was one of the warmest hand I have ever touched. She whispered, "I'll be right here. We can go together; all three of us,"

The three of us? How could she be with me in that plain? I nodded anyway, but looked away soon after.

Softly, so no one else could overhear us, I said, "Let's go,"

* * *

**Ichigo's POV**

Darn! This is harder than mastering Bankai! Anyway, what was so special about the Third Release?

I saw Rika go over to Toshiro. It looked like they were having a deep conversation. Something inside me stirred, but I ignored it - there was much more I had to focus on.

I plopped myself down on the nearest chair and took Zangetsu out. I stared into the black blade…

"Nice to see you again, Ichigo. What brings you here?" Zangetsu asked.

"Did you hear? There's a release after Bankai. Do you think we can master it?"

"Of course."

"But how? It's not like Bankai, is it?" I said remembering what I had to do the receive Bankai, and suddenly, I felt cold hands on my shoulders. I swiftly turned around to see Hichigo staring back at me.

"Long time no see, Ichigo!" he said smiling,

and suddenly, he sheathed his sword, matching mine. A second later and I would have been cut in half.

"Yeah, I _totally_ missed you. _Bankai_!"

"You already know that I have Bankai as well. Useless" he was now officially getting on my nerves.

"Ichigo, you have to work together. Become one," Zangetsu said, standing by.

"Um... a little help here would be nice!" I grumbled, barley managing to parry Hichigo's next attack. He managed to scratch my left arm.

"No, Ichigo. I can't. But you can stop him if you know where he's going to attack next, and to do that, you have to think alike. Can you do that?"

"Think like _him_? No way!" I yelled.

"Ichigo," he said in his sternest voice. "He is you, and you are him."

Then he did the unthinkable. He left. Niiiccccccce, right?

"Darn!"

"Awwwww, are you having a tough time without Zangetsu?" he said swiping at my face. "Some advice he gave you? You, thinking like me? You'll never achieve the Third Release!"

He was close to killing me, and all he did was laugh.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	3. Hallow

Chapter 3

_Hitsugaya was back on the ice plain._

_He was walking, step by step, trudging along in the snow, but this time, he wasn't alone. He could feel someone guiding him. Her hand warm in his, she was leading him to Hyorinmaru. When he looked hard enough, he could see a vague outline of the girl, smiling as usual, telling him that he was almost there, and soon, he was._

_The ice dragon was facing him yet again. Hitsugaya stared back into his icy eyes, and a silent treaty passed by them. He would learn to fight with him, along side him, and together. He closed his eyes, letting the girl's warmth spread through him as he talked to the dragon._

_"Will you?" he asked._

_The dragon nodded, and growled in pleasure. He had been waiting for this for a long time. He had been waiting for someone who he could be together with, forever partners, and now, he had found him._

_Starting from his hand, ice began to cover him. His fingers transformed into claws made of ice, and the ice itself was still spreading upwards. It was slowly moving up towards his arms..._

But something inturrupted the transformation. He opened his eyes, and he was back in the small room with Rika still holding his hand. Spread all over her face was surprise and concern. He opened his mouth to ask what was going on, but instead, he heard it.

It was Ichigo, but then again, it wasn't. Half his face was covered in a Hallow's mask, and those who saw him then would have thought he looked exactly like the time when he was battling with Hichigo. He was.

The Shinigamis stepped back.

"Kurosaki-kun, think of the people you'll be hurting if you go through this!" Histugaya shouted, defending the rest. He had gotten up in that split second. Bayakuya was heading his way to aid him.

Ichigo didn't hear him. "Ichigo - focus!" Rika yelled. Ichigo didn't hear her. He made a quick swipe at her, bringing her down to the floor, stained in lbood.

"Can't you do something?" Renji asked looking at Rika. He knew it'd be hopeless-even with his Bankai, to even get a swipe at Ichigo. He wasn't himself. Even though as he said it, he tried anyway, and along came Ikkaku and Yumichika.

"Not really!" Rika managed to say. "I'm still not a fully grown Shinigami! I can only hold my release for no more than a minute!"

"Ichigo! Fool, look at the people you've already hurt! Think of how much pain this will cause _you_!" Rukia shouted at him. Ichigo paused. In that moment, Rukia ran to him, and gripped his right arm. "You know you can do it" she whispered at him from the side so only he could hear.

Ichigo stopped. Instead of flailing his sword, guessing where the next blow would come, he began to see. He began to see where and when Hichigo would attack next. He was thinking what Hichigo was thinking. He was becoming him.

Rukia let go, and at that moment, he unlocked his third and final release. He shone a bright red, but soon faded away into nothing.

Ichigo's Third Release was the opposite of his Bankai. His outfit was completely white with black bandages over his chest. His sword was still black though, but white ribbons twirled around it, and even those places with the bandages were razor sharp. Blood stained his face, but on the other side was a hallow's mask. But when he smiled, they knew it was Ichigo.

Rukia hit him in the head, showing how relieved she was. With the help of Hitsugaya, Rika got up slowly, smiling. Ichigo turned to face her, his face streaked with guilt. He smiled slightly, apologizing to Rika, then everyone else in the room.

Rika smiled. Instead of being mad she said, "Good job! You've mastered your third release! Now it's a matter of how long you can go with it, and what you can do..."

She trailed off as Ichigo's release became undone, and in his place was a sleeping Ichigo.

* * *

**Ichigo's POV**

The Third Release - it was amazing. I could feel the power pulsing inside of me. It felt… great. I began to mumble another apology, while turning back into my regular form, to Rika, whom I had accidentally hit during my "fight" with Hichigo. Then, I turned to the one who had snapped me back into this world. At first, I had thought it was Rika, but when I came to, I saw that Rukia was the one grabbing at my sleeves. I saw that it was her who was telling me to stop.

* * *

**Rukia's POV**

Ichigo had already mastered the third release. I know I'll be the last to master it, that is, _if_ I master it. It's true that Captain Yamamoto sent me here, but how was I supposed to release my zangpatou, if I didn't even have my bankai yet. It was going to take a miracle for me to achieve the Third Release.

* * *

**Hitsugaya's POV**

I was done. I had mastered it. Who cared if I was the only one who knew. I wasn't going back. When the time came, I would perform the Third Release, but until then, I would keep quite… just watching.

* * *

**Normal POV**

It was getting dark, so as Bayakuya stood up to take the first watch, the rest began to get ready for sleep. Luckily, there were two rooms, one for the girls, and one for the boys. None of them, except the Captains, knew where they were, but they were certainly thankful for not having to sleep outside.

Rika came into the room, only to find that Rukia was already dressed for bed. She timidly said, "Hi,"

This was the first time she had spoken to Rukia. Rukia, slightly surprised, said hi back.

Rika began to lie down on the far side of Rukia, and as she was about to fall asleep, Rukia asked, "What happens in the future?"

Rika whispered, "It's better if you didn't know. That's why I'm here, isn't it? I'm going to change the future. When I get back, everyone will be there - my friends, the adults who have looked out for me since I was young, and… my mother. She'll be there too,"

"You, too. I don't remember much about my mom either. I only remember her holding onto my hand once, and that's it. Who is your mother?"

"I can't say. If I tell you anything about the future, it might change, for the worse. My father is very sad, too. He misses mother just as much as I do," Rika breathed out. She was close to tears.

Rika could feel someone getting closer to her. It was Rukia, smiling down at her, "Mind if I sleep next to you?"

"I can take watch, now," Hitsugaya said. He began to sit down where Ichigo had been just a second ago.

"Hey, what do you think happened in the future that made Rika come here?"

"Most likely, we lost," he answered back in monotone. He began to gaze at the moon, sensing that Ichigo was sitting down next to him.

"Do you think we can beat them now? What would happen if we did… loose?"

"Go back to sleep, Kurosaki-kun. I can keep watch by myself, now," ignoring Ichigo's question.

Ichigo stood up without complaint and went to sleep.

**Two weeks later…**

"Let's head back. We're ready."

* * *

****

Long Authors Note:

Sorry! I know it's been a long time sinsed I updated, but at least my chapters are getting longer. (he he) I bet you spotted tons of mistakes (sorry)but anyway, I HOPE you liked it, but... Well, Please REVIEW!! (Now, Im seriously desperate) I thank you for those who have bore with me and read all the way up to chapter 5. Thank you. XD

I'd like to thank Tenshi no Ashi, and Sonata Ann for such great ideas!!! Be on the lookout for that very soon. I'd also like to thank those who have made it this far into my story. Congratulations, and I hope I didn't bore you to your deaths. I'm planning to make Ichigo fall in love with Rika, but she's going to fall in love with… (read the summary). Also, there's going to be a new character coming in – Espada zero!!! If you have any great ideas, please, please, tell me! I'd love for some, since I get stuck really easily, then you see me writhing stuff for no reason…. Look at that, I'm doing it right now. He, he. XD. Well, I hope you liked it, and please review!! (Yes, I do realize my story is boring to most of you.)

**Also, if you have any idea of how you want the Third Release of a certain character's to look like, tell me PLEASE!!! I need an idea! plus, I cant get to writing the next chapter unless a brilliant idea comes to me.... **

_Also, ALSO,_ if u have any questions about the story, or suggestions for improvements on the chapter, please tell me! I want to become a better writer, so I need a lot of critisim...

Thank you for all those whove read my story and reviewed - I m so happy I have 20!!! Thank you to all the people who have reveiwed. They've really helped me think back on my writing... um... what else??? Probaby most of uv skiped this extra after u saw how long it was :D.

Thank you!! –whitemoon46


	4. Las Noches

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach --, just Rika… I guess. Also, Keiji Meiun belongs to Tenshi no Ashi. (Thank you so much)

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I'm so happy! ^^**

* * *

Chapter 4

In Las Noches, he sensed a _door._ Not just any door. A door releasing huge amount of spiritual pressure.

Why hadn't he sensed the door till now? Something… had been in his way. He cursed that certain something. Steering himself to the door, he noticed how far he had to go down; it was farther than he had ever gone before. When he couldn't go down any further, he began to walk down the dark, long, empty hallway, his footsteps echoing throughout it. In that hallway, there was nothing except for that one _door_ and its torch beside it. Reaching out cautiously, he made his way to the doorknob. An invisible wall of spiritual pressure repelled his hand away.

He smiled.

Using his zanpakuto, he sliced open the invisible shield with ease. Unchecked, its powers had decreased.

His hand went for the knob again, and this time, he was able to open the door with nothing inturupting him. The room held no light whatsoever except from the sorce of the torch, now coming from the opened door. The room was empty except a small bench at its far side. Sitting on that bench was a tall figure.

Aizen could barley make him or her out, for the far side was still covered in darkness. The figure began to laugh. It was a laugh that had been bathed in cruelness.

"Who are you? I would like to know who this spiritual pressure belongs to," Aizen said calmly, entering the room while at it. This spiritual pressure was still far less than his… at least, for now. Aizen smiled, yet again.

Still laughing, the figure said, "I'm Keiji Meiun, the guy who will destroy the shinigamis - Espada Zero! After thousads of years, once more I am…. FREE!!!"

* * *

_Blood. It was her fault. No! It wasn't… it couldn't have been. Guilt rushed through her body, tears floowing down her cheeks. She could feel someone pulling her away from the battle field. She resisited, crying out, but she was too weak. Anger. Revenge. She would get it no matter the cost._

* * *

**Hope you people liked it! The flashback was due to ****anime0angel's idea, and this chapter is practically dedicated to Tenshi No Ashi – I can't thank him enough! :D I'm still accepting ideas for the Third Release, for I can't think of Bayakuya's, Renji's, and so on. Thank you to those who have reviewed, and if you haven't PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	5. Cold

Chapter 5

"…no where else to go…" Rika smiled hopefully. Due to the preparations for the war, shinigamis known to have 'disappeared' kept un-disappearing. They were slowly filling up every room in soul society, each one filled with hope for the upcoming battle. The only rooms left were probably Captain Hitsugaya's and that was only because the fear felt by the rest, and not to mention that they would have to bear with Matsumoto for the whole night…

Hitsugaya sighed and reluctantly nodded towards the door to his left. The opened door was showing a huge bed set on the left side of the room, the right side being occupied with a desk, chair, and a stack of papers.

The door opened and closed as Rika came out, changed in her perfectly white pajamas. Her hair was tied in two low ponytails, and her eyes were drooping, after all, she was still a kid.

Then she asked suddenly, "Am I stealing your bed? I'm so sorry!"

"It's fine…" he muttered not looking up for his paperwork.

"Are you sure? Here, when you're done, join me on the other side of the bed. I don't move when I sleep, so…. I'll stay on my side! Please, I don't want you to get tired before the… and the Third Release takes a lot on you… and…" Rika went on, babbling like an idiot.

A light smile appeared on Hitsugaya's face, amused at how the little girl, whom he barley knew, was trying to persuade him to go to sleep. The smile disappeared just as fast as it appeared.

He nodded and ordered, "Alright, I'll join you later if I get tired. Now, before you faint and make me carry you back like the last few couple of times, go to sleep!"

A sudden chill crept over Rika that she hadn't noticed before. She forced her eyes to open, only to close them again as she saw that Hitsugaya had join her on the far right side of the wide bed. The chill lulled her to sleep, as it was something familiar to her, a pleasant memory in her past.

Yamamoto sighed. He was calculating battle plans in his head, erasing an idea as fast as he made them. He would just have to plan for the best, hoping that Rika had done her job. He wondered though, if there was something that the girl hadn't told her. She had seemed to be hesitating when she told him what had happened in the future.

He shook it off. He would find out sooner or later anyway. He looked out the window where the sun was rising. He knew that this afternoon, the Espadas would come with Aizen at the lead. It would be a terrible, but magnificent sight. It would be the war of the millennium. Now, the winner would determine everything, and even if they did win, how many of theirs would they loose? A hundred? A thousand?

He got up from his stiff chair, and walked back to his office. He was going to need all the energy he could get.

He smiled. They were ready. They were ready to win. They will win. It was certain now that they had a secret weapon up their sleeves. It was time.

Aizen nodded to the Espadas, and to the two other shinigamis that had rebelled against Yamamoto and joined him.

They were all smiling. It would be there victory, for certain. No matter how many they lost, they would get what they were aiming for. There was no doubt.

* * *

**Hey, I hope you guys liked that. It wasn't as long as I hoped it would have been, but I suffered to get this done today. -- I apologize for not updating any sooner; I was busy over the weekend. Thanks for all those who have and hopefully review! (ed)**


	6. The Beginning

**Sorry, I had to change the recent chapters of the manga, for obvious reasons. I also apologize for the character issue thing. I'm not really good at getting into character so, you can almost just say I took the names of the Espada's and a totally different character. Sorry! **

**ALSO: I took some part of the manga Bleach. Though I don't own it, I needed it.**

* * *

Chapter 6

"Here they come," Ichigo said.

Matsumoto gasped in horror as she saw the Arrancar approaching. They had been expecting this many, but to see it with their own eyes was different. They would not loose though, nor would they die.

From the far back of their group, Rika was trembling, her hand placed above her sword was shaking violently. She was muttering to herself, "no… no…. not again,"

Rukia being the first to notice said to Rika, "Here, let's go inside that building. You can stay there till you calm down a little."

Rika nodded, glad for the chance to get away, but instead of leaving alone, she grabbed on to Rukia's hand, refusing to let go.

Rukia looked to Byakuya. He nodded, eager at the excuse of getting his sister away from the battlefield.

Ichigo, Hitsugaya, and some of the others had noticed by now as well. Ichigo had been a little surprised at Rukia's attitude towards the girl, and same to the girl's attitude to her. Rukia had seemed… different with her.

"Kurosaki, focus!" Hitsugaya shouted over to him. Ichigo turned his head, facing back again towards the Arrancar as the two girls jumped away.

Now, everything was prepared. The captains and vice captains were all here, ready to fight.

As Aizen, Gin, Tosen, and the Arrancar came closer, the sinigamis saw of their great number. They were outnumbering them by…. In a matter of seconds, Yamamoto and Aizen were almost face to face.

* * *

**(Spoilers from here)**

"Hmmm… I wonder which Espada's the strongest…" Ukitake commented.

"It's hard to tell, I guess we'd have to ask Aizen,"

"There's a slight problem. How do we know that Aizen won't interfere when were taking on the Espada?" Hitsugaya asked.

Matsumoto nodded in agreement.

"Everyone stand back!" Yamamoto yelled out. The Captains flicked their head in surprise. Was he…

"Destroy all creations! Ryujin Jakka!"

"Duck!" Ukitake shouted at Shunsui. A blast of fire escaped the sword, engulfing Aizen, Gin, and Tosen inside the fire.

"They won't be able to get out for a while," Yamamoto replied calmly.

"The commander's rather… violent," Ukitake said.

"That's how much of a bad mood ol' Yama's in," Shunsui replied.

Meanwhile, inside the fire, Gin said, "Hot, hot! He went all out, didn't he? What should we do, we can't help them in here,"

"We do nothing. We'll win without lifting a finger," Aizen replied.

"Hmm.. Looky here. The boss seems to be trapped. Until he gets out, I'll be leading you! Now you know where the pillars are. Destroy them!"

"Fools,"

The hallows that had made their way to the pillars were already dead. Appearing from nowhere was Ikkaku, Yumichika, Shuhei, and Izuru.

As the four fought on with the new batch of Arrancar, the Captains and Vice Captains were having small conversations, of what might be their last.

"…Then don't die," Soi Fon said.

"…Don't let you guard down, Matsumoto!" Hitsugaya ordered.

"I won't!"

Get them! We must risk our lives to defeat them here! Do not let them pass, even if your flesh is torn form your bones. We must not let them step foot in Soul Society!"

"Now, don't disappoint me! Win this battle!" Barragan shouted.

_Clang! _Metal hitting metal. The war had begun.

**(Spoiler ends here… I copied up to this part)**

* * *

The sound of metal hitting metal was deafening. It was power verses power, agility verses agility. No one was able the get a swipe at the other.

Ichigo wanted his fight against Aizen, but he knew he would have to wait. Instead, he had turned himself to the Espada directly in front of him, and once their eyes had met, they were upon each other.

"Espada number 6, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, at your service!"

"Ichigo Kurosaki,"

Ichigo's sword was moving easily at his will, he had been saving up his energy for the past week, and he was almost leaking it now. Left, right. Backhand, forehand. Thrust. Ichigo was easily fighting, but then, so was Espada 6.

Espada 6 smiled, "If you can't even get a single strike at me, how do you plan on stopping Aizen-sama?"

His sord came down on Ichigo's left shoulder, but just in time, Ichig lifted up his sword to parry. Ichigo pushed his sword against him, making the first cut on Grimmjow's chest.

Grimmjow laugher, "Congratulaitons! You've gotten a scratch against me!"

Ichigo scowled, but he told himself not to get too agitated. He needed to save his strenght for the main enemy. He forced himslef to not release his Bankai till later – perhaps the third fight, four if he was lucky.

He felt a sharp sting on his left leg. Grimmjow had hit him while he was distracted by his thoughts. Ichigo shook his head, getting back into the game - no war.

"You don't seem too confident, attakcing when I'm distracted!"

Grimmjow snarled, "I could beat you with my right hand tied behind my back!"

"I'd love to see you try! This si useless! I should be fighting Aizen…"

Ichigo made another strike at his head, missed, but scratched his neack.

Grimmjow laughed, yet again, "If you defeat me, it'll be a huge help to your puny friends, looking at how outnumbered you are! Three on one just doesn't seem very fair does it? Well, I guess it doesn't matter any how. After all, even if it was you who outnumbered us, we'd still-."

Grimmjow paursed as blood splurted out from his back.

"You talk too much."

Espada 6's eyes narrowed, his lips becoming one, thin line, "You've asked for it, brat!"

Smoke faded away from him as he tranformed into something far more deadly than before.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Pleas review, and for those who have, I'm very thankful – you have no idea how happy I am! :D**


	7. Should I?

**I hope you guys enjoy! And, remember. If you have any idea for a release, please tell me. My brain is running blank.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach… as you all know.**

* * *

Chapter 7

**Deaths: Shinigami: 0**

**Hollows: 0**

"Rika, are you better now?"

"Y-yeah, I think so. I don't seem to remember, but it was… my fault… he, he…"

Rukia managed to steady Rika yet again. Like magic, with a few words, Rika was right as rain, "This is why you're here, isn't it? To change what has happened. Ichigo, Captain Hitsugaya, brother, and everyone else; we all worked hard to protect the people we care about. That's our job as shinigamis. With your help, we can defeat them. After all, its Ichigo we're talking about."

Rika forced a smile. That really was her _dad_. She looked off the dusty window. The room hadn't been used for so long, dust covered every inch of the building.

After coughing a couple of times, she breathed out, "Lets go help them out."

"Are you sure? We can stay here a little while longer; it's the beginning of the battle, and their doing fine, I think."

She breathed out, "Let's go help them out." Then, a sudden, quick burst of light entered the room. She smiled for the first time that day. "Perfect timing!"

* * *

Fangs. Claws. Much more scarier than before.

_Oh great. Now he's even more powerful. Juuuust perfect! Okay, focus Ichigo! Don't release your Bankai. Don't release your Bankai. Don't release your Bankai… at least, not yet. _

A growl to match his release came form Grimmjow, and the next thing he knew, Ichigo had a huge wound, running form his neck towards his lower half of his chest.

Grimmjow laughed harshly, regretting nothing. Meanwhile, Ichigo was wiping the blood off hastily, thankful that his wound wasn't fatal. He licked the blood off his thumb.

"Hey, why don't you show me your true power? It's no fun when you're not even trying." Grimmjow purred.

"I don't even need to use one ounce of my strength to beat you. Anyway, I'll need my energy for…" he drifted off, staring into the wall of fire surrounding Aizen.

"I'm gonna make you regret you ever even mentioned him."

Ichigo surveyed his surroundings. His friends, scattered left and right, were all suffering from some sort of an injury. Some injuries were minor, but some were seriously injured. If this fight went as long as they planned, it wouldn't look too bright for the shinigamis. "This is getting annoying! I have to end this, quick!"

* * *

_"Don't worry about it; you have it nailed!" Rika assured him._

_"What? " Renji turned, looking puzzled._

_"You've mastered it already, no worries now. You'll be able to use it when it's… the right time,"_

_"But – How do you know this?" _

_Rika began to walk off. Stopping off after a couple of steps, she turned around smiling. Her smile was something that no girl her age should have carried. Her smile had much, much more._

_Renji nodded. For some reason, he believed her, but he still had no clue how he was going to be able to release IT when the time came… How?_

_Great, how am I supposed to use that now? Is this the 'right time'? _

He breathed out. This fight was taking much out on him. The Espada in front and him were almost equally matched. Scratches and bruises covered his body from head to toe, his breathing becoming slightly raspy and uneven. Of course, none of his injuries were permanent, but if this kept going, something would be.

_I could try it – no! Don't give in yet! But, if I have the power, shouldn't I use it? Can I win without the release?_

_No. The Third Release is part of my power. I achieved it – I can use it. Rika told me I could, and I have to believer her now if any time._

"What's the matter? You've been unusually quiet for a while – cat got your tongue?" he provoked.

* * *

"Ikkaku, if you keep this up, it'll hurt you!"

"Same goes for you, Yumichika! You don't release it, I don't either!"

Smiling, he replied, "We're too stubborn for our own good!"

Their clothes were painted red with blood, perfectly matching the rest of their bodies. With Yumichika and Ikkaku, they could not match the four arrancar. They were sorely outnumbered.

"Hmm… If I'm correct, my left arm is broken in two places, you?"

"Three," he laughed, and facing the arrancars, he said, "I should really thank you guys! I haven't had this much fun in ages!"

The leader grumbled. "How dare you insult us!?" He made for his legs, getting a clear shot.

It was getting serious. "Ikkaku, I think its time."

"No, not yet."

"Ikkaku!" Yumichika yelled. Or was it his captain? Maybe someone else? He was loosing all his other senses, only getting ready for the next strike. "Don't be selfish you jerk! Do it for the people we've promised to protect. Think about why you became a shinigami!"

Ikkaku lowered his head.

"Let's do it," was Yumichika's response.

"If you insist," then turning back to his regular self he said, "Those poor arrancar. They never really did have a chance with us. - so much for giving those guys a break!"

* * *

"I think we should….Yes, looks like we have too." He said after taking a quick scan of the field.

Hitsugaya sighed. "Those idiots. So soon?" Finishing off the arrancar with a single strike, he moved towards Byakuya.

"Lets end this."

"Third Release," Hitsugaya said.

"Third Release," Byakuya followed just as calmly.

"Third Release!" Renji yelled out.

"Third Release!" Yumichika and Ikkaku said in unison.

Ichigo smiled, "Finally, my turn ~ Third Release!"

* * *

**I'm still thinking of ideas for the release names. (If you have an idea, plz tell me!) I'll add that in the next chapter I think. Well, I hope this chapter was to your liking!**

**+ I thank buny201 (for making me want to write cuz I love writing) , Kira Doragon Alchemic Exorcist (motivating me to keep on writing), and especially Le Rukia (Thank you for the much helpful feedback, what you said was really nice!) for reviewing. **


	8. Third Release

Chapter 8

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note: This chapter isn't just written just by me - many pitched in. This is the basis of all your ideas becoming real before your eyes.: Le Rukia, Tsuiraku Yuki, Haunting Shadow, and bloom-tobumie. Thanks from the bottom of my heart! :D**

**Also also, this is sort of I guess... a preview. Im just mostly creating a picture in your mind of the Third Release(s). So enjoy... I guess.**

**AND ive also haven't thought up ideas for the third release names, so I just put Bankai names for some of them. SO PLEASE HELP ME OUT HERE. Then, I'll change the names.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach... Though I think you know that by now!**

* * *

**Deaths: Shinigami: 0**

**Hollows: 1 **

* * *

_"Arcangel daiguren hyorinmaru"_

A piercing roar broke through the skies.

Beautiful, ice wings spurted from his back in an instant, covering the sky with shining water droplets. The wings flew up high into the air, then folded slightly above him, forming a protective layer. For each time the wings flapped up and down, it sent shards of ice flying. Ice shot from his sword up towards his arm, creating a tight bond. As the mist began to clear, you could see water twisting up around Hitsugaya, flowing and bending around him, forming a structure of an egg-shape oval. It bended ever so perfectly around him that the water was just inches away. Shards of ice flew away from him, swirling endlessly around, then finally ceasing to form 18, four-petal, ice flowers. A great dragon head appeared behind him, with his red eyes glowing brightly as ever, acting together, for they were one. The dragon's tail swung in the air - ready to strike at will. But yet, anyone who had seen Hitsugya's bankai could tell them this release was at a whole new level.

Hyorinmaru was covered in another layer of ice, creating the image that he was a fully, constructed dragon instead of his usual, half serpent form. An ice helmet adorned his head to finish the look. His stance was firmly in place, Hitsugaya moving as he did, or was Hyorinmaru moving as Hitsugaya? No more were they two, but one.

But not just Hyorinmaru, Hitsugaya had changed as well. His hair spiked even more upwards, buzzing with blue electricity. And when he opened his eyes, there was a change. Gone was the left, priceless, teel eyes, but in place was a soft, blue one. Mismatchful eyes were far from the point though. He even looked an inch or two taller, and his skin had turned two shades paler, making his seem almost seem white as a sheet. But the look suited him. Cold, frosty, and deadly. He was ready to kill.

* * *

_"Scatter doku senbonsakura kageyoshi" _

Wind rustled around Byakuya, though no part dared to touch him. He turned his sword into an upside down positon, and let it go. It began to fall slowly towards the ground, but, it didn't stop there. It went through an imaginary floor, disappearing into thin air. Ripples passed from the sword and drove on outwards. Then, two rows of immense swords came up, creating a small passageway for one.

In a single second, the two rows of swords broke apart into a million pieces. Pink cherry blossoms petals spread around him and his opponents in front. They seem to move in a pattern, an endless pattern. He let the blossoms float around him for another second, but then the nearest couple around him came towards his hand, reforming his sword, Senbonzakura. Then, as he set Senbonzakura upright once more, some of the petals, not all, got together to form four other swords around him. The rest became a barrier of pink-light swords, forming an even bigger circle. The floating swords had no solid figure, though they were four, bright lights in the form of one. The one on his front right was green, followed by pink, just like the thousand others, then blue, and lastly, a vibrant yellow.

The backround, pink-light swords began to gather around him. all condensing, their powers coming together. And then, just like Hitsugaya, bright, white wings sprouted from his back.

His wings sprouting from his back, four swords surrounding him, holding a hidden surprise, and then,

Senbonzakura, ready to fight. Beautiful cherry blossoms, aiding him to victory. Beautiful, but harmfull - even more so today.

* * *

_"Tensa Zangetsu_ _"_

Black light fused with white light exploded from Ichigo's sword, engulfing him in the light. It spread and swired around like electricity, then one single streak flew so high, the end disappeared from plain view. Then, the light, both black and white, was gone.

Just like before, his outfit became identical to Zangetsu's, but in place of the black was white. Black, red, and a mix of white light was still remaining at the bottom of his feet, holding him up. Bandages were shown below his clothing, just like another protective armor for Ichigo. His cloak bellowed around him, the air rushing past his face. His face... the left side half hallow, and the right half human. His hallow mask held the half with streak of brown on it, instead of the pure white side.

In his hand was his pure black sword. Their was a white ribbon twirling aroun it, but this time. Ichigo pulled at the end closest to the hilt. The ribbon quicky unraveled, then in his hand, was an identical Zangetsu - no it was another part of Zangetsu. One pure, hollow white, the other black. The white sword was in Ichigo's left side, the same side as his mask, and he crossed it against with his black sword.

As the two swords touched, Ichigo's trademark orange hair turned snow white. Hollow white. His left eye turned from warm, chocolate brown to black. Half hallow, half human.

One hundred percent ready to protect his family and friends. Even if it meant killing hundreds.

* * *

_"ryumon doku hozukimaru"_

A fan shaped blade began to appear behind him, and two more came across his hands. It was all connected by one chain. On the back blade was a smooth crest of a firey dragon. For just two seconds, it glowed brightly, then dimming once more. But, from the far back, tail end, a hint of red appeared.

Ikkaku's third release held the same appearance as his bankai. Or so it seemed. In a matter of seconds, the crest of the dragon was completley red. It was much faster than his Bankai. As the head piece finally turned red, a flash of red appeared behind him in a form of a great dragon. There was another flash, and then it remained there, looming over the arrancar. The red dragon curled around behind him, ready to protect his partner when the need came.

A white light passed through his blades, making the edges seem ten times sharper than before. He got into his battle mode, blood still streaming all over his face. The great, red dragon roared, and the fight began.

* * *

_"Fuji Kujaku"_

His blades began to split into four pieces. He was actually the only one who had not COMPLETELY mastered his third relase, for to be truthfull, it was half his bankai, and half his third release. But, it had to suffice, and it would.

Four parts. Then, from the bottom of the hilt, sprouted a chain. He held it in his left hand, twilring it. In the sunlight, the blades reflection created a rainbow. A greenish-blue hue. Just like a peacock, his blades were like it's feathers. Behind him, weather it was just someone's imagination or not, was a majestic peacock, a king among kings. With his head held up high, he resembled Yumichika.

Together, two proud souls. His sword may not have been as much as the others, but it was enough. Simple, yet elegant. Elegant, yet more dangerous than any. A beautiful peacock was to bring death.

* * *

_"Hihiō Zabimaru"_

A skeletal snake with many segments. Before, at his bankai, he had created one snake, now sprouted three others. Four snake skulls hissing viciously. They mangaed to cover much of the battleground just by themselves. At there center was Renji. He still kept his fur cowl from his bankai, but his flaming red hair was down, with a white strip tied on his forehead. With his hair down, he resemblence was now even more close to his snakes. Renji's eyes had also changed as well. They had turned yellow, amost golden slits. If looks could kill...

His snake, now snakes, were, as usual, was connected by many segments. The snakes moved around him, slithering around, yet amazingly not getting tangled within each other. The only thing that you could use to tell the snakes apart were their eyes. Red, green, blue, and white. Then, the last few segments fell apart, and the other parts came together, creating one snake. Creating one snake with four heads.

Renji still managed to stand in the middle with that one snake curling around him, forming a wall with his body. But now, he wasn't standing alone. It was Zabimaru's spirit. He remained for a couple a minute, but then, he returned back into the snakes, suddenly making all of them grow red with power.

To complete the transformation, the mighty snake... growled. It growled like no snake has ever done before, and it barred his teath. The lead snake head began to form light in his mouth. Soon, he shot out a beam of white light, or what seemed to be Renji's spiritual pressure.

* * *

Zabimaru's cry was heared through out the battle. Ichigo, Hitsugaya, Byakuya, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Rukia, Rika, _everyone. _They had a chance to win. The odds were with them. Then, as the battle had seemed to cease seconds before, it began again. But now, hope was on the shinigami's side.

Rika smiled. They could change this, for good. She turned just in time to see the final person to release their power. Rukia.

* * *

**IM DONE!!!!!!!!!! Im sorry this chapter took so looooooooonnnnnngggg! It was torture for me too. And Im not even sure if u guys will like this chapter, but I've done my best. **

**I stopped at Rukia, cuz I can not write any more for chapter 8 today. Im beginning to become sick of it, so yeah. **

**So, untill the next chapter (groans)**

**-white**


	9. Ikkaku & Yumichika vs Espada 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach.**

**Thank you to everyone that has reviewed so far. Now, I'm nearing (not really) to the part where Keiji comes in to decide the Shinigami's fate. I'm trying to decide who Keiji should fight in the last battle, so I guess it's sort of up to you guys. If you want a certain character to fight him, just tell me, and I'll try to make it work. I'm leaning on Ichigo, but there's also Rukia, Hitsugaya, and Rika, so I'm not that sure. So, that and any ideas I will accept!**

* * *

Chapter 9

Keiji lazily started moving towards Soul Society. By the time he got there, chances were high that the battle had almost ended. The last few he could finish off easily... if only he had his Zanpakutou...

He closed his eyes, thinking back to _that _time. He knew where his sword was, but the problem lied in getting it. He finally made the choice of waiting patiently, he wouldn't have to lift a finger if all went as planned.

* * *

**Deaths: Shinigamis: 0**

**Hallows: 1**

"_some no mai, tsukishiro"_

It was the first dance, again. Rukia's Third Release form. Snow blew, gently circling around her. Then, it shot upwards, disappearing into the sun. As the snow cleared, a pale, ghostly figure was shown. Her black hair and violet eyes were the only things that stood out against everything else. White roses adorned her hair, and she wore a plain white gown. It was a lovely, flowing type of gown, but she would still be able to fight with ease.

She stood, looking like an angel: graceful and beautiful. The only part that hinted fear was her sword. From afar, it looked as if the sword itself was forged of ice. Light reflected off it, showing it's clearness. A long ribbon twisted out from the end of the hilt, swirling in the wind. From the sky where the snow had gone upwards, now fell to the ground.

She was ready to protect, to fight, to kill.

* * *

'This is the true power of the release,' Rika thought. It seemed as if light shone on those seven, moving along with them. The real battle had just begun.

The only thing that bothered her now was the thought was how she couldn't help. She was, apparently, useless now. She had done all she could, and now, it was up to them.

Rika yelped in surprise as Ikkaku and the four arrancar came to close to comfort. "Run, you idiot!" Ikkaku yelled, smiling a mile a minute as he spoke. Then, as an afterthought, he added, "Thanks."

Rika nodded and head back towards the building she had been earlier. But, just before she entered, she gave a passing glance towards Hitsugaya. He couldn't die... this time.

* * *

"Let's see what this release can do!" Ikkaku said, smiling viciously at the poor arrancar, who now bore no chance.

The leader sneered. "Whether it is your bankai or third release, it is no matter to us. We still outnumber you, and last time we checked, you two were the ones about to -"

His sentence was cut short as Ikkaku sliced through his throat. He had gained much more agility, something that he didn't have during bankai.

"Too slow," Yumichika said. He had already finished off the other three.

"Too easy. I got the leader. Well, now, looky here. Someone more of a challenge to us!" Espada number five had come closer, trailing the scent of blood.

"Hmm," he licked his lips, "Someone who's really into battle!"

He had lanky, black hair, and had a large eye patch covering most of his left side. The side that was visible showed slits for eyes. He was already in his release form, sprouting an extra pair of arms, each holding onto a scythe like weapon.

Ikkaku had already made a move towards his arms, and had sliced off two of them. To much of his surprise, they grew out, replacing the ones that had fallen off.

"You see, I heal _real _fast," he laughed, and made a strike for Ikkaku himself.

"Your not the only one who has a special skill! Not only can my Zanpakutou cut your head off (actually, it can now pretty much cut through just about anything) , it can slice through your spiritual power. And my buddy over here, has something to enhance my power, don't you?"

"First of all, it's you who's enhancing my power. (Ikkaku: Why you!!!) And second of all, yes, I do," he twilred the chain on his sword, then, aiming perfectly, it began to twirl around him, capturing him in one place. "Fire any attack at us, my sword will absorb your attack, then it'll throw it back at you - with five times to force!"

"What the f**k!" he shouted. "Nothing can defeat me!" he broke through of the chain as he said it, and drove straight towards Ikkaku. But something felt... different. He was slower, weaker, sluggish. It was as if all his spiritual power had disappeared, and how close to accuracy he was.

"Whoopse, did I mention that once this chain wraps around you, it sucks your spiritual power almost dry? You should be feeling almost human by now," he smiled as if nothing could faze him now. "Ikkaku, will you?"

"My pleasure," and with a single strike, Espada five was gone. But before, they both saw a horrified look on his face. A look that said that nothing could match their power. He knew, that this was only a fragment of their power - was there anything that could match it. No, Aizen would avenge them all!

* * *

Rika turned in horror, yet facination. They were strong, and nothing could match their power, except _him._ He hadn't come yet, but she knew that he would be here anytime. And what was she doing? Nothing. Just waiting, depending on others.

She bit her tounge, aching to tell the rest about _him._ But she knew that that wouldn't help in the slightest. So there she stood. Alone, feeling helpless -

She stoped in mid thought as she felt long, cold fingers wrap around her mouth.

"Lead me to it, and you won't die. Lead me to it, and your lover stays unharmed!"

* * *

**Done!!! Thanks to everyone who have come this far with me, and I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I used a lot of people's idea for the third release power, adding a touch of my own, and it looks pretty good to me, and I hope it does to you too.**

**Hopefully, I'll find more time to write this week**

**Don't forget to a) tell me who Keiji should fight (can be more than one)**** and b) - TO REVIEW!! (please?)**

**-whitemoon46**


	10. Dark

**Disclaimer: As you know, I don't own bleach. **

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed! You guys are all awesome! This story is like gonna be owned by almost everyone who's reviewed. Only like one fourth of this whole thing is my idea -_- So thank you to many people! **

Chapter 10

**Deaths: Shinigami: 0**

**Hallows: 1 (This is because this chapter takes place at the same time as Ikkaku and Yumichika's fight)**

Renji and Byakuya were easily slicing through arrancar after arrancar. It was too easy. They had so much power. Renji was amazed at his own power. He saw what he could do. His snake, each head held a different elemental power. One had beams of fire, burning any arrancar in it's path, one shot shards of ice, and so forth. It was destructive. Could anything match their powers?

Byakuya himself was surprised. Each sword held some sort of power involving attacks, and shielding. When needed, the swords would spread out to be many, protecting him in a tight barrier. As they broke into a million petals to attack, the victim would die instantly. Each petal had poison upon their tips, seeping into their opponents skin as they cut open with their sharp edges.

But then, as Renji was sure he was at the top of the world about now, the flames died out. The flames engulfing Gin, Tosen, and Aizen blew out.

Gin smiled. Would it be his turn to fight? Whom would he fight? Hitsugaya? Byakuya? Someone powerful. His narrow eyes opened for just a second as he saw Byakuya heading towards him.

His blade began to extend swiftly, moving towards the incomming Byakuya. Byakuya in return put up his thousad sword shield up, easily deflecting the blade.

"Hmm, your Third Release! Sounds interesting! Let's see what you have in store," he said hungrily. It was interesting. It had been a long time since he could fight someone of his streangth, or possible stronger. He swung his blade, making another attempt to strike Byakuya, which resulted in a small cut. It was barley anything.

As their fight went on, Renji stood for a few seconds in awe. Even in his captain's Third Release, he hadn't managed to kill of Gin. Gin was about to release his Bankai, but he was interrupted from the roar of one of his snake heads.

He turned around to see Tosen. "It's been a long time, lieutenant. I hope you've been well," he said calmly.

"Yeah, I've been great! You know, I've been doing the usual - almost dying for one! How could you betray us?"

"Betrayal is a small brice for a peacefull world," he mumbled.

Ignoring his words, Renji zoomed into attack. Because of their fight, they were obvlivious to Aizen, who was no where in sight.

* * *

She managed to struggle away from the hand covering her mouth. "How did you get out of the fire?"

"Does it really matter? And it doesn't matter anymore. Even with your precious release, your all doomed. I'm sure you already know this. After all, your from the future, arn't you Rika?" he asked ever so politley.

"How did you know!" said Rika in shock. How could he know?

Aizen sighed. "Anyway, the third release is your idiot father's idea of a small chance to defeat _him._You do know, after he gets his hand on is Zanpaktou, everyone is as good as dead. Now lead me to it!"

"Why should I?" Rika asked boldly. Aizen's free hand gripped tightly on her neak, causing Rika to couh up blood in a matter of second. He loosened his grip.

"You know what happens to your precious Taichou after you refuse to tell me where it is. You know what happens to _everyone_," Aizen gloated. "You just might as well now, to protect them."

Feebly, Rika looked up. She knew what would happen if she didn't show Aizen. Maybe, trying to persuade herself, this would be the turning point. He trusted everyone. They would kill _him. _It was possible. She whispered, "Alright, I'll show you,"

Aizen smiled. Perfect.

* * *

"Shouldn't we help or something? I mean, we are tied to this after all!" she commented.

"Do whatever you want. Not my decision," he said lazily, only to get a brusie on the head.

"Come on, we're going!" she said.

* * *

He got up, and nodded. "Alright, but we're comming back as soon as its over," and with a sigh, him, fallowed by a couple others, headed out.

* * *

Might as well head out now, he thought. Keiji was very bored. The thought of everyone else in battle except him made him agitated. He knew he could wipe out almost everyone, shinigamis and hallows alike, in a matter of seconds.

But he wasn't complete, yet. He would leave that part with Aizen. Things were gonna be too easy.

* * *

**Hmm, hopefully this made it more interesting. I'll try to add more twists later on in the story, but for now, this is all I have. I probably should have written more for Renji and Byakuya, but by then, I was getting sick of fights, as I'm almost sure you guys might be as well, so I just sorta cut it off, and hoped for the best. The story will unwind itself with a little nudge here and there, so, yeah... **

**Remember, you can tell me any ideas that you want to put forth into this story - it could use some.**

**PLEASE REVIEW (and thank you to those who have)**

**-white**

* * *


	11. Flashbacks

**Disclaimer: This is the last time I'm writing this, but I don't own Bleach, and it's final.**

**Thank you to everyone who have reveiewed so far. THANKS**

**This whole chapter is going to be a flash back, or something in the future... either one. You hopefully know what I mean... Well, I'm sorry to say, but this chapter might end up really confusing, so bare with me peoples. So, here I go...**

Chapter 11

_"No way! Really? Congratulations, Ichigo!!" shouts came from all over the place as Ichigo announced his engagement to his friends. _

_"You and Rukia? So soon? Have you been dating in secrecy???" someone asked, and Ichigo nodded, slightly shy. He hadn't felt this way since a long time._

_Crowding around Rukia were all her friends, both shinigami and humans alike. Even Orihime were genuinley happy for her. She had found someone else as well - Chad, whom she saw in Ichigo's tight crowd._

_"Ooooo, can I help you pick out a dress? Pllleaaaaaaaseee?" Matsumoto begged. _

_Ichigo laughed as he saw Rukia getting slightly flustered, unlike her usual character. He walked over and swooped in for a kiss. These were happy times. _He _was gone for the time being, and was to not come back... hopefully._

_

* * *

_

_"Is it a boy or girl?" Momo asked shyly. She and many others were standing around Rukia's bed. _

_Though thought impossible, Rukia had gotten pregnent. The only explanation was Ichigo, who still remained human, unaging, caught in time, but still human._

_Rukia smiled. "Of course it's a girl! We don't want another Ichigo, do we?" _

_They all laughed... minus Ichigo of course. But then, the laughter caught onto him too._

_The baby, cradeled and wrapped inside Rukia's arms cooed. Her eyes opened, revealing Ichigo's same warm, brown eyes. Most turned to the baby in wonders. The first shinigami baby._

_

* * *

_

_The Shinigamis watched the little baby grow into a young girl. Her hair became raven black, just like her mother, with her eyes like Ichigo's. Her character was strong and willful, just like her parents. She was loved by everyone, the first baby to grow before their eyes. They thought her everything from fighting to playing with dolls. She grew up unspoiled, thinking up better ways to help out._

_Every shinigmai's life seemed a lot brighter with her around. They all saw things in the bright light. She showed a lot of potential as well, beating Kenny in a fight... though he let her._

_Surprisingly, even Toshiro let up when he saw her. He nevered scowled in front of her and didn't refuse her when she called him Shiro-chan. Much time was spent sitting on his laps, talking for hours on, even falling asleep on him. Times were peaceful... until _He _came back._

_

* * *

_

_It was another bright day. Rika was sitting on Toshiro's lap, talking about the latest hallow attack. But then, a shadow peered over them. Toshiro froze. _

_"Run, Rika. Now!"_

_"What? Why? What's wrong, Shiro-chan?"_

_An evil laugh erupted from behind. He was back, Keiji, Espada Zero. Without warning, their swords were clashing, one on one, but of course, Espada Zero had the upper advantage._

_Rika stared in fright. He was back. He was back because they couldn't kill him the first time, and now they were attaking Toshiro._

_Everything became a blur. She ran into help, Keiji went for her. Toshiro jumped him. Blood covered everything._

_When Rika could focus again, she saw Toshiro, lying in the ground, dying. Or dead._

_A bloodcurling scream erupted. _

_

* * *

_

_Ichigo, Yamamoto, Rika, and a few minor shinigamis were the only one who lived to tell the tale. It was a simple one to tell when you got down to it. Simple and cruel. Espada Zero had been chased away in the war, Rika had been borned, then Espada Zero had came back. To kill. To destroy. Simple as that. _

_But it wasn't that simple. They needed to do someting. So the crystal. They were going to change the past._

_

* * *

_

**Done!! Sorry if it was confusing. Hopefully, things will clear up at the end... of the story. Like that's gonna happen any time soon. Anyway... (I say this a lot!)**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!! It'll only take, like what, a minute? It'll make a certain someone very happy as well!!!**

* * *


	12. Zanpakutou

Chapter 12

"Hn, so where have you hidden it?" Aizen asked.

Rika kept silent. There lied no point in answering. She was leading him towards it. Why?

"There is no use in keeping quiet, my dear. Like I promised, you tell me where it is and your precious taichou gets to live to see another day," Aizen retorted.

Why did it matter anyway? _He _was coming. _He _was going to kill them all. The Third Release didn't even match up to half of his powers. It was such a slim chance, and with his sword, they had no hope of survival.

Rika kept on walking, pondering on her thoughts, not listening to Aizen anymore. In the past, she had refused him to take him to _his _sword. Hitsugaya had come to save her. Aizen won, but still with no clue on where the sword lied, he had decided to attack another day. _He _hadn't come either. But now that she had changed something, what would happen? Would it become even worse than before? She began to loose her focus as she became more acutely aware of Aizen's sword directly behind her back.

She led him towards the long hallway, and Aizen noticed that she was leading him to Yamamoto's office. He began to smile. So that was where that old fool had been keeping the sword, and all this time, he hadn't realized. He had no reason to believe that Rika was tricking him. After all, he knew much more that she realized.

"Ahh, here we are? I'm correct I presume?" he said in his sure tone of his.

Rika weakly nodded. She balled up her hands, her heart racing with fear. _He was_ already so powerful, but with the sword… What would happen?

Rika took a deep breath to steady herself as Aizen waited for her to open to door. She lifted her hand, giving to door a small push. Unguarded, with Yamamoto in the war himself, the door opened with ease.

She consciously looked around. She had never dared to come in here before… it was, with no words, forbidden.

The room was dark, the shades having been pulled in. The darkness consumed Yamamoto's desk and chair, which sat neatly at the back of his office, also being the only thing there.

Hanging on top of the desk was what Aizen was looking for. His grin grew bigger… it was what he had been looking for. He had found it.

The scabbard of the sword was pitch black. Light from the slight opening of the door reflected off the sheath, making it look as if it was shining. Also visible was the dark handle, the same black as the scabbard. The only thing marking them apart was the white, circular cross-guard. Around the cross-guard were spikes. Ouch.

Rika was breathless. The sword may have killed thousands, but it was beautiful… in a different way.

Aizen was in the same trance as well, the grin on his face wolfish. "Amazing," he said.

He stepped forward, soon reaching the sword. His hand stretched out, reaching for the sword, and then gripped it firmly.

* * *

Hitsugaya and Ichigo, both at the same time, noticed Rika was missing. Both turned in surprise, then, at each other. "Rika!" they said simultaneously.

"Damn! I should have kept closer watch! Wait, where's Aizen?" Hitsugaya yelled.

"NO!" Ichigo cried, yelling out, anger gripping him.

* * *

**Heya, sorry for not updating for like two weeks was it? Sorry! . My computer broke down for a couple of days.. so, yeah…**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Oh, and sorry that the chapter was short…. I'll make a really long next chapter… hopefully.**


	13. Rain

****

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far! Please enjoy this chapter!!!

* * *

Chapter 13

**Deaths: Shinigamis: 0**

**Hollows: 1**

**Vizards: 0**

* * *

Rika jumped on Aizen, trying to take him on surprise. She had no chance. Within a second, Aizen had sheathed his sword and laid an attack on Rika. She fell to the floor with wound running from her far left shoulder down to her waist. She had barley a second to react.

She gasped. The pain was unbearable. She fell to the floor, grasping her chest.

"Silly girl. I would try not to get in the way if I were you," he said smiling. He felt no guilt in harming her. He had what he wanted and he had no need of her now… Well, there was something. "I'll just take that for now," he said.

Rika feebly raised her hand in attempt to ward off Aizen. She made a strangled noise which could only been identified as a gasp. Aizen's cold hand wove around her neck, and then finding what he was looking for, smiled.

He was fingering a small crystal globe, Rika's small crystal globe. In her final attempt to talk, she managed to say, "You… bastard! Keep your… hands… off that! It… won't do… you… anything… anyway!"

He laughed, watching Rika's life fade away. "You think I don't know what this can do? I do, my girl. I know very well," he said. Then his hand went towards his own neck, taking out an identical crystal from around his neck.

Rika gasped involuntarily, then fell into unconsciousness. It couldn't be happening… but it was.

* * *

"I'll go and find her," Hitsugaya shouted towards Ichigo, meanwhile making a swipe at an unimportant Espada.

Ichigo nodded. There was no time to argue if they both wanted Rika to be alive. Hitsugaya headed towards the divisions as Ichigo took on his Espada. He managed to give a side-glance to see how Renji was fairing.

Renji meanwhile, was having problems of his own. Tosen, unfortunately, was ending up to be an equal match for his Third Release. Renji grimaced. Then, suddenly, the dark was consuming him. In that short second, he lost his sight. He lost his hearing. He lost his sense of smell as well. He was disabled.

"So, you think you'll still be able to match my powers. After all, even with your fancy new release, you are but a lieutenant," Tosen remarked.

Renji was relived. At least he could hear his voice, no matter how unnerving it was.

"Is this really what you want?" Renji asked. He had to distract him… to persuade him.

"Like I said before, I chose the way where there is the least amount of blood shed. This is my path. If you stand in my path, there is nothing I can offer but death," he said calmly. Then on an unsuspecting Renji, he stepped forward and cut him.

There were some limits to feeling things, and Renji realized that he could still, most definitely, feel pain. But he knew that Tosen was only toying with him. This wasn't even a fraction of his power.

Although, to Tosen's surprise, Renji just smiled. "It's true that I can't see anymore. But did you consider Zabimaru? He can, very well, still see," he said slowly.

"What?" Tosen yelled in surprise. But he was too late. The snakeheads made their way towards him in lightning fast speed, and before he knew it, he was unconscious. If it were not for Renji, he would have been falling towards his death.

"Renji, take him to my office, and make sure he doesn't escape," Byakuya ordered, making another strike at Gin.

"Yes, captain," and with that, he was off.

Byakuya, on the other hand, was still very much into his fight.

"Oh, Tosen's down already? Tsk, tsk…" Gin muttered.

"You should be more focused on your fight. You never know what can happen…" Byakuya said, already managing to wound Gin.

Gin smiled. "I've always wondered what the outcome of this fight would be. What fun this is!"

* * *

Hitsugaya (out of his third release state) found Rika, who was just getting up. Her wound was sealed with a thin layer of ice, her sword in Shikai form. Hitsugaya hurried to support her.

"Damn! What happened?" Hitsugaya shouted.

"I'm sorry. Aizen… he has the sword," Rika said.

"What sword?"

"There is no time. We have to get back to the battlefield. I'll explain while we get there. Hurry!" she said.

* * *

"You've come at last," Aizen remarked.

"Well, I hadn't the need," he replied, eyeing his hand. It was his sword, calling to him… He made a grab for it.

Aizen was expecting this; he moved a step back. "You can have the sword… for a price. Will you side with us?"

Already knowing the answer, he handed Keiji his sword. He would still have to watch out for him… he was a tricky one.

Keiji smile maliciously. A strange aura began to fill the air, the source being he. The sword will finally awaken after years of sleep. It was time.

* * *

"Stay here," Hitsugaya ordered. Rika stubbornly shook her head.

"You need everyone who can help. I'm here, and I can help. I can use my release form. Your not the only one who's been training," Rika said.

It was true, as she taught the gang the final release form; she had mastered it as well. Hitsugaya mused that that was what she had been doing when she seemed to have disappeared.

"Your wounded," he commented.

"So are you," she retorted. He had barley noticed his wound upon his arm and various other places. To him, there was nothing. He felt nothing.

"Please," he said finally. Rika looked at his face in surprise. His expression was filled with sadness and worry.

Rika still shook her head. Then, barley audible, she said, "I can't loose you again."

Then distracting him, she asked, "Where's Rukia?"

To answer her question, he turned his head upwards. There was Rukia, fighting two Espada at once. She was also winning. To Rika, she was the most bravest and beautiful. She smiled, longingly.

* * *

"Hn, should we interfere?" he asked.

"Nah, wait a few more hours. They're fine without us," she said, not really caring.

* * *

The sky seemed to darken, as he stepped onto the battlefield. There was a clasp of thunder and lighting as it began to rain. All heads turned to him. The clouds blocked his face, and then with a flash of lighting, they could make out the number zero.

* * *

**Okay… that took four pages on word. It was a little confusing; I'm jumping all over the place in this chapter.**

**Thanks to everyone who's reviewed so far!!! I'm so happy – 31 reviews!!!**

**And if you haven't already, please review and tell me how the story was!!!**


	14. Together

**OMG!!! Thanks so much for all the reviews! I didn't expect so many, but I'm almost to forty now… happy me! . (Also very stupid… cuz I lost the first set of twenty by accidentally deleting the story…anyway) **

* * *

Chapter 14

Deaths: Shinigamis: 0

Hallows: 1

Vizards: 0 (currently not on battlefield)

* * *

Rain began to pour with no hint of stopping. It was the beginning of a storm. A storm that would either end up being disastrous or finally calming down to let the sun shine again. This is the beginning of the changing. This would be the turning point.

To Rika's horror, she noticed that it wasn't rain dripping down on her, but blood. Who had died? She looked up, only to see a figure clad in white, floating with his sword drawn. Although, all Rika's eyes registered was the small zero placed upon his chest.

Hitsugaya, meanwhile, was shocked at a different thing. It was not that he had seen the zero, which he hadn't, but of what that dark figure did. He had killed his own kind. Standing only a few feet next to the two was Espada 2.

He took Rika by the arm, and forced her back away from him, all the meanwhile stepping back.

By now, almost all the Shinigamis and Hallows alike had noticed his presence. Their swords hung in the air, the fight temporarily ceased.

"A flashy entrance, just how I like it," the figure said. His voice had an eerie edge to it, as if it was a warning of some unspeakable horrors that were to come to any who listened and did not run.

In the distance, Yamamoto froze. It couldn't be… could it? It just wasn't possible. No way, no how. But there he was, standing right in front of him with his smile that he remembered so well.

It had been so long ago, him still being new to Hollows and such. He had put together a small group, only working as one to stop him. It had worked… or so it had seemed. He was the only one who remembered. He was the only one who still remembered the pain he went through. But there he was, holding the thing that had caused him such pain. His zanpakutou.

Keiji didn't waste any more time after that. He scanned the crowd, looking for the strongest, then eliminating one by one, depending on how close they were; Ikkaku was the closest. He was in the zone, bloodthirsty and ready to kill without any regrets.

Ikkaku managed to duck just in time, but he had not been able to avoid the attack completely. Blood tickled out of his forearm…what was this power? Ikkaku let out a toothy grin.

"Hm… I'm first aren't I? Luuccccky! Let's see how strong you are!" Ikkaku taunted. This was his thing.

Simultaneously, the barley visible red dragon and Ikkaku sprang into action; they had become one, and they were attacking as one.

Keiji was ready, just as a blinding flash of red came from Ikkaku, the beam blinding and even hurting those who weren't fast enough to dodge. The beam echoed off far into the distance, destroying any who were in its pathway.

Miraculously, he had escaped with a tiny scrape on his cheeck that was being wiped away this very second with the back of his fist. Then, before anyone could blink, Espada 0 was standing face to face against Ikkaku, whom gasped in surprise. Even he had not been able to follow him with his incredible heightened senses.

The Espada had not even any need to shed his sword; Ikkaku was falling just inches away from the second Espada.

On impulse, Hitsugaya moved in to catch the falling shinigami. Yumichika reacted similarly, falling gently on his toes, doing his best to aid his dying friend.

Hitsugaya, helping Yumichika and others who had bothered to come, or those less shocked about the Espada, had not noticed Rika shaking violently in the background.

She walked up to him, tugging on his sleeves, she whispered into his ears, "There's nothing we can do! He hadn't even used half of his power…what…impossible…"

Hitsugaya didn't reply. She was right; there was barley anything that they could do at this point, except, he whispered, "Third Release!"

Rika followed his suit.

"Shiniji, we can't wait any longer. That Espada – he's killing everyone!" Lisa commented.

"Aww," Hiyori sighed. "Can't we wait a little longer?"

Lisa gave her a glare.

"Alright, alright!" she mumbled, avoiding her glare.

Shinji got up silently and jumped from the view of the roof, and by the time he was on the ground, his hollow mask was upon his face. The rest followed, their hollow masks already donned upon their face.

"Let's go help them out, shall we?"

Rika was the first to notice. She pointed wordlessly, and Yamamoto, even form their great distance, saw her. He looked towards the direction of her fingers and nodded. He and the rest would need all the help they could get. This was a battle that would be remembered for centuries.

Keiji, meanwhile, was sighing, upset that his opponent could not have been stronger. His eyes gleamed as he saw, hopefully, what was to be a worthy opponent. Byakuya.

"Nee-Sama!" Rika heard Rukia shouting to her elder brother.

Byakuya had already seen this coming, dodging only seconds before the attack, he slid to his right. All this happened as he realized that Gin was behind him, unaware that he was to dodge.

Truth behold, Gin was hit square within his chest with the blow of the white beam, a beam coming from the hand of the strongest Espada.

The second fighter fell to the ground, many relieved it wasn't Byakuya, and many gaping in surprise. The rest, stoic – it was war and there was nothing they could do. What would happen would happen.

"This is too easy!" he growled. Too ignorant, he had not noticed Ikkaku, up and ready to fight again.

"You don't think that you could beat me without even using your sword!" Ikkaku wheezed. His shoulders were hunched, doubled over from trying to grasp all the air he could. The right side of his face was bloody, no one being able to tell the source of all the redness.

Ikkaku pointed his fan-shaped zanpakutou straight at him. A fierce wind blew through, swirling around his zanpakutou, then finally he pointed his sword at Keiji, and the winds knocked him out. "Demon dragon wind," was uttered as he let go.

Keiji hit the nearest building, the impact loud and sound, but he seemed as if he had suffered only a mere bruise. About to comment on his 'weak and foolish' attack, he looked up to see Yamamoto for the first time. He had been too 'busy' to notice.

He stuttered and gasped. "You! You're the one who… who… locked me it there. You took my sword!"

His rage was shown clearly on his face, his spiritual energy pouring out, it blowing those to weak to handle it away, and it covering half the battlefield.

"Yes, it was me," was all Yamamoto could say. He had known that this time would come, and the best he could do was weaken him so the rest could defeat him after his death. It was inevitable.

"Wait… you know each other?" Ikkaku asked, him breathing hard after using up most of his energy on that attack. "Oh, well, it's not like it matters!"

To much of Yamamoto's surprise, he slowly and painstakingly moved up to the left side of him, then spread his arms out weakly.

"Such a shame. If you want the commander, you'll have to go through me first!" he said proudly. He would go down fighting, the thing he loved most in the world.

Yumichika huffed as Renji snorted. "Like you could do anything in that state! Captain's probably even more worried now!" Renji retorted.

Both him and Yumichika moved up to the right side of the captain and when they looked up, they both held such a fierce look to their face, the Espada backed off an inch, though they didn't even faze Keiji.

Byakuya sighed, his face expressionless, joined the other three onto Renji's right.

"Like I have a choice!" Ichigo grinned, Rukia copying him identically.

They both stepped up above Ikkaku, Yumichika, Renji, and Byakuya, annoying everyone other than Byakuya immensely. Now, a protective wall stood against Keiji and Yamamoto.

"Like that's gonna do much," Keiji said, bursting with excitement. It had been so long since he had tasted the blood of the enemy, smelled the enemy's fear, or hearing their last cry of battle, just seconds away from death.

"Then this would help," Ichigo commented as he saw Hitsugaya and Rika, both in their final release forms, heading up in front of him and Rukia.

Rika nodded fiercely; those seven hadn't been the only ones who had been training. She had worked immensely hard to build her endurance, and she knew she could at least for the first few minutes of the battle.

"Shall we begin?" Keiji purred.

"Patience!" someone yelled from below. It was the vizards.

They began to crowd on the right and left side of those who held the final release, and slowly, following their examples, the other shinigamis, captains and lieutenants alike, shuffled behind the vizards.

"Nice of you to join us," Ichigo commented. Shinji didn't reply.

Yamamoto was shocked. Here was everyone, ready to fight to death. Then again, no, he wasn't surprise. It was what they were meant to do.

"We won't loose," Rika said to herself, but the ones closest to her heard her as well, all thinking the same things.

From this moment, it was the final battle, the winner winning everything. Everything.

Keiji grinned, "Perfect."

* * *

**Okay, I think that was like the most I have written… ever! I am soooo sorry for not updating for like, a month! My bad… And I'm also sorry cuz I haven't been reading any fanfiction stories, which I must catch up on badly. I'll try to do it this weekend if I can! I'm really sorry for not updating… but nevertheless,**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!  
We're nearing the end of the story, so bare with me peoples!**

**Im reaaaaaaaaallly sorry....**

**I'll try not to take as long nxt time!**


	15. Hope

**Okay, I have to apologize again, how many times? Its been weeks since I updated, but yes, I've been not really typing lately… I'm sorry!**

**Hmm… what else – still accepting more ideas.**

**Sorry its short cuz, I have to think further on the last question Rika asked.**

**Sorry its short and late, but enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 15

Keiji grinned, "Perfect." Then the smile was gone from his face as he added, "…almost."

Ichigo cocked his head to the side. What did he mean by almost perfect? Did he have something in mind?

Then, much to the shinigamis' surprise, he turned his head the other way and sprang leftwards to attack a helpless arrancar. Then, before anyone could blink, he was on the next one. And so it continued, one after another, the endless killing of both arrancar and shinigami.

The shinigamis were frozen with terror. There in front of them stood a killer, not caring whether the victim was one of his own or an enemy. On the contrary, he was killing more arrancar than shinigamis by the looks of it.

Rika stood almost paralyzed with fear as she counted off the dead with her shaking fingers. Hitsugaya noticed what she was trying to do and lowered his own hands above hers; both the horror and strain from using too much of her power was taking a toll on her health, both physically and mentally.

There was nothing the shinigamis could do. Keiji was flying faster than lightning, literally. Most began to zone out, hearing his insane laughter from behind.

Ichigo was first to take a mood, trying to stop Keiji from killing the next victim, but strangely, to his and everyone else's eyes, Keiji was growing faster and faster. Ichigo blinked as if he couldn't believe what he was seeing, but his eyes didn't betray him. With every death, he was growing faster… more powerful.

Even the vizards couldn't lift a finger against Keiji. With each death and second, he was gaining power, and with each death and second, the shinigmais and vizards were loosing hope. Soon, Keiji would have power to destroy all of them with a single strike, and the shinigamis and vizards would be left standing with no hope.

No Hope.

None at all.

Rika stared in horror. Her father's story of the final battle was playing exactly as he had described it. If only she had her crystal… Then, getting sidetracked, she had another thought – Aizen. Why did he have one? Why?

Then focusing on the battle before her, she realized she needed to find something that could affect the past. Something, but what?

There was no hope.

* * *

Deaths: Shinigamis: 9

Hallows: 22

Vizards: 0

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Please review… death count is at the end cuz the deaths occurred after the chapter.**


	16. Fraction

**Finally, I will update again! Anyway, this chapter is half a flashback because…. Well, you'll understand when you read it…**

Chapter 16

Deaths: Shinigamis: 9

Hallows: 22

Vizards: 0

* * *

"_You guys… STOP IT!" Rika yelled as she thumped Ikkaku for what was the tenth time that day._

_Ikkaku cursed under his breath, rubbing his head. It was already the third day of practicing their release forms, but not many had gotten far._

_Rika broke Ikkaku's chain of thoughts by saying, "Nice job you guys. At this rate, I think you can achieve your forms in around a week…"_

_Ichigo saying, "You know, I've been wondering something", had cut her off._

_"Hm?" Rika asked._

_Ichigo scratched his head and asked, "Well, I know that Shikai takes at least ten years to master, and Bankai even longer. It's not really in my right place to question because Yoruichi did teach me Bankai in a matter of weeks, but why is this release so easy to master?"_

_There was a murmur of agreement as many had been wondering the same thing, but at the same time, many had been afraid to question._

_A dark shadow fell of Rika as Ichigo regretted each word he had spoken. In truth, there was no real reason why that question could have offended anyone, but it had._

_"It's not," Rika slowly replied, raising her head._

_"What?" Ichigo asked, confused at her words till he remembered his question._

_"It's not easy to master," Rika slowly explained. "Not easy at all. The complete form of the Third Release takes years to master, sometimes even longer twice the time it takes to master Bankai._

_"What?" Ikkaku exclaimed. "Then why'd it take strawberry such a short time to…"_

_  
"That's only the first step. The _Bonding_ was what my dad called it. Both Hitsugaya, Ichigo, and Kuchiki-Kun have achieved the _Bonding_, or becoming one with their spirit. This will help them share their spirits power up to ninety percent. For example, a regular person and his or her spirit have bonded ten percent, and if he or she is a shinigami, they have bonded sixty percent. As they achieve Shikai, they have bonded up to seventy-five percent, and finally, at Bankai, the are up to eighty percent in unison. As one masters the Third Release, it allows the user to slowly build up to use all one hundred percent of their spirits full power," Rika allowed this to soak in._

_There was a long pause as the rest waited for her to start taking again._

_"For you guys to work on the Third Release for only a week, you will only be able to master at most, a little less than one tenth of its full power."_

_Shocked faces moved all around as one question hung in the air: Would it be enough to defeat Aizen?_

_Then to stop the bleak mood, Rika hit Ikkaku again, much to his protest. "See, that's why you guys can't give up. Even that much of the Third Release should be enough!"_

_Everyone cheered at her words. Then, looking at one another, they fell into deep concentration. There was no time to give up or stop._

_Rika smiled at her handy work, but she knew it was near impossible to defeat… him. Even with access to half the Third Release form's power. Her fingers naturally went up to her crystal necklace…_

* * *

Rika looked into the distance. Only one tenth. There was a way to give them all a power up… if only she had her necklace back!

* * *

**So, yeah, that's it… well, hope you enjoyed it, and um… I know I'm forgetting to say something…. Well, please review…. Thanks to those who have reviewed.. (Very much!!!)**


	17. A Stained Sword

**I'm BACK! For a full apology, check the bottom... sorry .**

Chapter 17 ... I think....

Deaths: Shinigamis: 12

Hollows: 25

VIzards: 0

* * *

"_Where did he come from?"_

_"Who knows? I heard they found him in the forest – covered in blood!"_

_"Yes! Says he was just sitting there, in a pile of blood. What else? He was holding a sword!"_

_"Bodies?"_

_"Nope. That's the biggest mystery. All that blood, but no body it could have came from."_

* * *

He heard it all. The adults thought they were so clever – hiding their true feelings behind their phony smiles.

But then again, they were Shinigamis. And true to their harsh nature, they didn't trust him. And this was fine with him. Why? He didn't trust them either.

Actually, he decided, there was one person he liked. Not trust, but liked.

While he was healing, they had put him into an isolated room. The only people who came to visit were officials who prodded him with question. Until the day _she_ came.

She had barged in without a knock and had asked him right away if he was okay. Startled, he hadn't replied. She left as quickly as she came.

The next time, a guy followed her, and together, (mostly the girl) fussed over him. On a particular day, they visited together.

The guy faced the girl and said, "You know, I think you've changed."

The girl hit him hard, but she soon got solemn. She replied, "I still remember… This room…I would have died if not for you."

And ever since that visit, she came regularly to talk to him. Sometimes she was alone, and other times, she brought others along. Now, when he was alone, he began to crave her company, for he was attracted to her through her strongness. Her aura compelled him to like her, and he enjoyed the conversations he had with her. She was like the older sister – no – like the mother he never had, nor remembers.

Then came the day where he was completely recovered. He had put this day off in his head for a while now. Because, there was nowhere he could go.

He started getting ready to leave. He had known this had been coming. The officials were through with him, and he wasn't wanted anymore. He would see her one more time, though, but just to say good-bye.

That's when she announced, "You can stay with us."

That was his story. Simple and to the point. He became her 'son' and when she married, he also had a new father.

Rukia Kuchiki and Ichigo Kurosaki. To him, Mom and Dad.

Then, he had a younger sister. Rika Kurosaki. He was happy. He loved his family, but he knew, deep down, he didn't belong.

* * *

He was supposed to be asleep. Or so they thought. He had come down to get a drink of water when he heard voices in the kitchen. He decided to stop in the hallway and listen.

"It's already been three years."

"Yes."

"Your son… You know who he is. I know you have been hoping, but it is him. Rukia should have know – yet she still… Kurosaki, you know you have to do something. He could kill… thousands… millions! No, not could – he has. Remember what he did to your family and friends.

If you want to honor them… Kill him."

In the hallway, the person in question fell to the ground.

"Screw the Crystal and Yammoto's plans!" he heard his father say.

But he didn't want to hear the rest. He didn't want to know his father's reply, and he didn't care.

Anger flashed anew within him, rabid and uncontrollable. He was all alone. Useless, and no one cared about him. Not to mention, they thought he would… had… He was dangerous. His anger spread like an open fire as he began to believe: They would all see their mistake…

He stormed into his father's – no. He had no father. He stormed into Kurosaki's study. From there, he kicked everything in his line of sight until he found the two this he was actually looking for: the unfinished Crystal, and his sword. His sword he had with him when the Shinigamis had first founded him. His sword, or his only companion.

Rukia had heard the ruckus and she was now facing him. Almost panicky, she asked, "What just happened? Is something wrong? Why are you out of bed?"

"Like you care!" he spat.

Rukia stared at him, puzzled beyond reason.

And with the sword that had brought him to meet her, he drove through Rukia's chest. He pulled the sword out as his expression became disoriented. He saw the blood at the tip of his sword, and _changed._

"A..a…ize…"

He didn't hear the rest. He covered his ears, half horrified and half…He felt it in his heart. He screamed.

In a flash, with the crystal and the bloodstained sword, he was gone.

Not far off, in a smaller room, a baby's cry could have been heard.

* * *

Rika was looking around to see where Hitsugaya was when she felt a splash of blood hit her cheek. Then she felt another drop. In horror, she slowly turned around.

An Espada had been sneaking up on her when Rukia had interfered. She had protected Rika with her own body.

Now, blood was pouring down from a small gap in her chest.

Rika turned pale, and as Rukia's body dropped to the ground. Rika froze.

* * *

**Author's Note! Oh wow... I think it's been about a year since I updated... First comes first - I deeply apologize to those who have been helping me so much on this fanfic and to all those who have read this far! I sorta got really lazy, and I was running out of ideas... But thank you for still reading this! Hopefully, my updates will be more regular from now on, and I hope you guys will like the story! Please enjoy and tell me what you think! I could use some critisism! THANKS TO ALL THOSE WHO REVIEWED AND READ THIS FAR - I BET IT WASN'T EASY. Anyway, thanks a bunch! :D**

**p.s. For those of you who are reading this now... the whole Espada 0 idea came from one of my fanfic buddies, and most of the ideas here came from others who have helped so much, so this fanfic is like a part of everyone who have reviewd. Anyway, the ideas were unfortunately now it the acutal Bleach story as well, just in another form - so think of this as a parallel story to Bleach if you're on the latest chapter.... Thanks again.**

**-Whitemoon46**


End file.
